warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Feathertail
Concerns * Ensure book appearance lists are 100% complete, including "Manga" [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) * History needs to be completed * Categories need to be corrected [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) Affiliations Does StarClan count as an affiliation? Wolf787 22:04, 27 July 2008 (UTC) : No, I don't think so. If so, why wouldn't Thunderstar be listed as a StarClan cat? Blackstar78 22:59, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :: I don't think they ever confirmed that Thunderstar in in StarClan.--JayfeatherTalk 23:01, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Alright, then, Silverstream for instence. Why is she not listed as a StarClan cat? Blackstar78 23:06, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::: We've never established whether or not to include StarClan. Even though that would be a tremendous spoiler in , it'll be brought to discussion sometime soon.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 23:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Eu, it would be too much of a spoiler. Blackstar78 23:25, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Acually, it was proved Thunderstar is a StarClan cat... Tense? Should the History sections be written in past or present tense? I've noticed that there is some inconsistency here (see the Midnight section in particular) Which should it be?--Sandy 13:56, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Mate? Should we say that Crowfeather was her formal mate? --Spottedwing 01:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think so. They just had a crush on each other. They weren't "official".Sandwich989 02:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I don't like Fethertail. Yah, I don't like feathertail either and no, Crowfeather is NOT her mate as sandwich said it was just a "crush" there was no "Mating" (sleeping close together in the book lol) involed....=) Ok, a little to much imfo. Either take it to the forums, or take it to another site--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I think they should be counted as mates because after the mountains they definnatly would've mated. They were sleeping closely and they were going to continue seeing eachother after the journey and they loved eachother and wopuld have been mates but she died. Feathertail is my favorite charecter and she rules.Artimas Hunter 19:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Yeah, I guess we could put something like, Mate: Feathertail (Formerly) or something like that. But I still don't know, I mean I know that they loved each other, but nobody ever called them mates. Cuz like Spottedleaf and Firestar. If Spottedleaf had never been killed by Clawface I'm sure that they would have found some way to be together. But she did die, and yet they were never counted as mates.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Besides, you don't have to have kits to be mates. I agree with Snowfall. We could put formly or something. They would have become mates and there would be no Leafpool and it would have been a happier place. Go Feathertail and Feathertail and Crowpaw FOREVER!!!!!!Artimas Hunter 19:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter I posted it on PC and I think they decided that we will put Mates: Crowfeather (Formally) and vice versa on his page. And all the other pages with couples like that.Artimas Hunter 22:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter